


Omitted Scene

by ikonisch (discordinparadise)



Series: we live our own galaxies [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Junhoe's POV, Platonic Relationships, don't gotta have read k101 to read this, i love junhoe a lot, implied other relationship?, it's all soft and sad and sweet, jiwon's drunk, pft barely though, platonic junbob is the BEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordinparadise/pseuds/ikonisch
Summary: Junhoe was starting to learn about the parts of life that were worth living for. Friendship. And frosting. And no homo. It was scenes like these that were hidden between the lines of the main play, never written in the screenplay or acted out because everyone knows the gist, but since he was only a simple extra in the performance it really meant more to him. It was kind of all he had, while also being more than he had asked for.





	Omitted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> even though this is part two of something, you don't need to have read part 1 to understand. it would just bring you a tiny bit of nostalgia haha

Junhoe was absolutely certain that a minute ago, he had been walking with a completely sober Jiwon to the party, arm in arm and Jiwon seemed happy enough even if Junhoe knew that he actually wanted to cry as much as he could, as long as he could - and oh, he definitely knew of Jiwon's plans to get so drunk that he couldn't think straight. Number one on Junhoe's agenda tonight was 'make sure Jiwon doesn't die' but that was just his general mindset by this point - it had been more than four months of them being best friends after all.

Damn. That was far longer than Junhoe had realised.

_"Hyung, I don't...I really don't know how this works. I've never really properly had a... 'best friend' before, if that's even what we are. I don't know what's right or wrong, I just wanna help you and make you happy."_

_"See, that's exactly it! I also want to help_ **_you_ ** _and make_ **_you_ ** _happy—I've never had a proper best friend either but I guess that's how it works, having mutual goals. We can do this."_

Junhoe remembered that conversation every now and then. When he'd be feeding Jiwon frosting fondly or if he was just writing a poem or just...just. At times. It just meant something to him, something too complex for him to figure out.

_"We can do this."_

So if this was all a minute ago, if happy strolling sober Jiwon was just a minute ago, where did this currently heavily inebriated Jiwon fit into the equation?

"JUNHOEEEEEE-" Jiwon was cut off cleanly when he tripped over a cup, falling smack bang into Junhoe's chest and the younger yelped, arms instinctively wrapping around Jiwon as they crashed back onto the sofa which Junhoe had only just been sitting on, making him think that there had been no point of him standing up in the first place. Why did he need to be polite in the presence of his very drunk best friend?

"Hyung..."

Jiwon snapped his head up, eyes wide and blinking before he suddenly burst into a grin, making Junhoe involuntarily smile a little. "You preeeetty."

"That's very kind of you," Junhoe replied, letting Jiwon poke his cheek just like sober Jiwon would except sober Jiwon wouldn't nearly miss. "It's been more than a minute, hasn't it?"

"Wha-"

"Nothing."

Junhoe pushed Jiwon off of him and onto the sofa, hovering over him just for a second and he was about to move away but he froze when he saw the fear flash through Jiwon's eyes. What did he think Junhoe was going to do? Junhoe wished that they had the kind of security where even drunk Jiwon would trust him, but perhaps that was too ambitious. "W-Whaaa're you-"

"Nothing, hyung. Nothing," Junhoe murmured yet again, carding his hands through Jiwon's hair to untangle the knots but Jiwon made it hard for him as he moved about almost desperately, almost like he was trapped, and Junhoe nearly had to pin him down until Jiwon got into a sitting position and then finally stayed still. Resting his head on Junhoe's shoulder. Junhoe instinctively rested his on top of Jiwon's, reciprocating, and he wanted to close his eyes but you shouldn't close your eyes at a party.

He could almost smell how thin Jiwon's mask of alcohol was. Not that he hadn't drank a lot because he definitely had but it was barely skin-deep, never stepping up to completely covering up Jiwon's emotions. Junhoe knew he was broken, his walls had come down, and this was how Jiwon was building temporary walls back up in the most vulnerable way he possibly could.

"You're still- pretty."

Says Kim Jiwon when he's not even looking at Junhoe. It made Junhoe grin, uncontrollably.

"Why're you saying that?"

Jiwon shuffled and Junhoe raised his head, watching as Jiwon turned to the side and lay his head on Junhoe's shoulder, looking up at him with a frowny pout. "Not your face. Your..." Jiwon smacked Junhoe's chest, but Junhoe didn't mind so much.

"My body?"

"No!" Jiwon was about to smack him again and Junhoe recoiled away to save himself. "Your ha-heart."

Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows. He had never been told something like that in his entire life. He wasn't nice enough for those  _'he's got a good heart'_  lines but before he could question anything, Jiwon clamped his arms around Junhoe, looking up at him with a softer pout, wider eyes. "You so nice to me. You always there and I, thank you."

Jiwon clasped his hands together and stretched out his arms so they were straight, raising them and Junhoe had no idea what he was doing for a good while until Jiwon had rested his hands on both of Junhoe's shoulders, announcing, "I HEREBY DECLARE YOU KNIGHT-"

"Woah, shhh!" Junhoe yelped, covering Jiwon's mouth as he looked around. He looked back at Junhoe and involuntarily melted at the sad, shiny-eyes look that Jiwon was giving him so he muttered, "Whisper it to me, then."

Jiwon nodded in excitement and Junhoe took his hand off, smiling exasperatedly when Jiwon's hands perched on his shoulders and the elder leant forward to whisper in Junhoe's ear, "I declare you Knight Junhoe the Loyalheart, because Braveheart is overrated! You have my most favourite heart I ha'ver seen. I like i' lots."

For a moment, Junhoe couldn't say anything. He was too melted down, his heart feeling heavy inside him as it said, 'no, hyung, I'm nowhere near good enough for you to praise me' but Jiwon didn't seem to notice as he just grinned at Junhoe before hugging him tightly. Junhoe let out a small breath, resting his face in Jiwon's shoulder as he patted the other's back gently.

And then slowly, Junhoe felt his own shoulder grow wet.

"Hyung-"

"I miss him," Jiwon cried quietly, sounding so heartbroken and it was the worst thing in the entire world. "W-Why can't he be...mine?"

Junhoe just held him, not sure what else to do and Jiwon clutched onto him tighter, on the verge of  _too_  tight but Junhoe would let him do anything. He hated it, though. He really hated seeing Jiwon break down like this and be in so much pain and if Junhoe was selfish like usual, he would be walking away, he would pawn Jiwon off to Jinhwan and get himself away from such sadness. But for some reason, Jiwon brought out something in him. He actually made Junhoe want to stay, help, not live for himself but someone else. Or both of them. In harmony, or whatever. He never felt defined by his mistakes, but if he left Jiwon like this then he'd hate himself.   
  
"I almos' went lookin' for him. I almos' let myself do that," Jiwon said quietly and Junhoe took hold of his hand because Jiwon seemed to want him to do that, from how it had flopped on top of his. "I'm so- so  _stupid._ "

"Everyone is, in love," Junhoe hummed, squeezing Jiwon's hand but Jiwon shook his head, looking down.  
  
"But, I know he not here. Why? Because of me?"  
  
"No- look, I'll fetch him if he doesn't come soon. But I can definitely keep you two apart."  
  
"No...no, don't do tha' secon' thingy. Let him do whatever he wants..."  
  
The horrible thing was, it was as if Jiwon had got used to having his heart torn in two. He was withdrawn about it. He'd let it happen. Maybe, he even craved it, and the thought made Junhoe grimace.  
  
"But you know, I'm getting better," Jiwon said out of nowhere, sitting up and looking at Junhoe with blinking eyes, and Junhoe looked back, still rubbing Jiwon's back and he really saw the strength in Jiwon's expression and stance even if it was dulled by the alcohol. "I'm gonna live for me. I'm gon...I'm gonna fix, then find out what I'm meant to...the essence thingy,  _be_. Who I  _am_. I...don'...know...who I am."  
  
_I know who you are_ , Junhoe thought.  _You're an amazing guy who's sweeter than honey, you have confidence in buckets, you love without fear of consequence, you put yourself through more than you should. But you don't know any of that._  
  
"Here's where he is?! I thought I got you into the bedroom already!" an annoying voice called out and Junhoe looked up, immediately glaring while Jiwon turned around, holding his arms out in amazement.  
  
"JINHWAN-HYUUUUUU-"  
  
"No, shut up, not this again," Jinhwan said firmly and Jiwon did shut himself up, deflating sadly as he curled up into Junhoe who held him almost protectively. Okay, definitely protectively.  
  
"What do you want, shortcake?"  
  
Jinhwan blinked, face clearing like he had only just noticed that Junhoe was there too. Junhoe raised an eyebrow, a blatant 'well?' and Jinhwan muttered, "Um, I guess, nothing if you're okay with him being he-"  
  
Jiwon was then hopping up, alarming Junhoe who froze up as the elder yelled off screaming something and it didn't seem to be out of the ordinary by the way Jinhwan instantly went into parent mode, running after him to tackle him down but Jiwon seemed to be putting up one hell of a fight. "I'M GON' COME MEET YOU, DAD!"  
  
"Why are you talking like your dad's dead-"  
  
"My dad's  _DEAD_?!" Jiwon asked in horror, stilling momentarily as tears filled his eyes from nowhere and that was how Jinhwan managed to clamp his arms around the guy and tug him to the stairs, huffing to blow some hair out of his face. Junhoe just sat there, trying to process all of that until Jiwon was running back, peeking around the corner of the wall of the stairs to yell, "SAVE ME, KNIGHT LOYALHEAAAART-" – only for Jinhwan to slap a hand over his mouth and pull him back up the stairs, with Jiwon kicking out in struggle. Junhoe felt windswept but he still smiled to himself, leaning back against the sofa, stretching his legs out as he slowly, slowly lowered his head to rest on an armrest. He allowed himself ten minutes, of quiet even though it wasn't quiet, wondering through the haze because yeah, it wasn't like he hadn't drank a little too.

Junhoe knew little things about Jiwon. Like how he had called out what he had about his dad because he had recently gone on vacation to America, and Jiwon apparently missed him a lot for some odd reason - like, why, they didn't even live together. And he knew that Jiwon didn't drink. Ever. Or perhaps half a glass a beer once a month or something. Jiwon was a mixture of the giggly, the sad, the cuddly, and the confused drunk; Junhoe had seen it before, once.

It was getting late and  _he_  wasn't here yet. Yunhyeong even asked Junhoe about it, frowning and Junhoe asked why and the answer Yunhyeong gave was a sad, "He promised." Junhoe saw red.

_The bastard promised._

"Is Jiwon okay?"

"Upstairs with Jinhwan."

"Hm? But Jinhwan-hyung's there," Yunhyeong said confusedly, pointing to Jinhwan who was standing at the floor of the stairs, looking ruffled as he downed a drink and Junhoe blinked, looking at him, at the clock (21:50, not too bad), at Yunhyeong, then smiling sheepishly before bolting off and up the stairs, almost frantic. What had Jinhwan  _done_  to him? Knocked him out? Sedated him? Left him alone so he could go absolutely wack?

"Noooo, Mr Elephant, don' say that. You are a GOD. I love you," a cute voice giggled from inside one of the rooms and Junhoe almost sighed, relieved and melting all at once as he pushed open a door, seeing Jiwon cuddling an elephant toy. Jiwon froze at the sound of Junhoe, looking up before immediately throwing the toy away which, unfortunately, caught the side of the open window and ended up falling out. Neither Junhoe nor Jiwon noticed. Besides, Mr Elephant was a god, he could save himself.

"You okay?" Junhoe asked, hopping onto the bed and Jiwon curled a hand around his arm loosely, putting an exaggerated thinking face on before nodding, then shaking his head.

"The one that is no' yes."

Junhoe didn't know what quite happened in the next minute. He just kinda laid there, watching Jiwon who pressed him down lightly into the bed before lying on his side himself, resting a hand on Junhoe's throat underneath his jaw. But it didn't make Junhoe feel fluttery, no butterflies were awakened. He was just kind of like 'okay then' and he wondered why Jiwon had that weird look on his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know why on earth you'd want to," Junhoe said with no hesitation and Jiwon furrowed his eyebrows a little, looking down at him. "Why,  _do_  you want to?"

"That's not...do you wan'o kiss me?"

"No," Junhoe replied, looking at the ceiling by Jiwon's head. It was quite dark in here. "But if you need me to then that's okay."

Jiwon seemed to be holding his breath, really confused by how flippant Junhoe sounded, until he leant back so he was kneeling. "No, I don't want to kiss you. No, no, tha' wrong."

Junhoe sat up a little. "Wrong as in like...'no homo, bro'...?"

Junhoe snickered when Jiwon smacked him back onto the bed before lying down next to him again, déjà vu as his hand made its way around Junhoe's arm, and this time they turned their heads to look at each other. And Jiwon suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, managing to get out, "I-I jus' almost k- _kissed_  you," and yeah, it was comical, Junhoe wanted to laugh too even if half-a-year ago Junhoe would be in tears right now. Thank God he wasn't that guy anymore. Jiwon smiled at him, bright eyes, and he pressed his cheek against Junhoe's. Now, that was too overwhelmingly adorable. "No homooooooo..."

Junhoe grinned, closing his eyes for a moment as he rubbed his head against Jiwon's, making Jiwon laugh like a kid. "No homo, says two gay guys."

"Yes, we are very very gay but no' gay for each OTHER."

"I'm more gay for that lamp than I am for you."

"Well- well I more gay for tha'  _trashcan._ "

Junhoe's mouth dropped open. "Oh, that was low."

Jiwon laughed again, hugging Junhoe and they both lay there, a few minutes must have passed and it really felt like the lamp light was getting dimmer by the second but Junhoe saw Jiwon bite his lip. "Hanbin."

"I'm not Hanbin-"

"No, I know, I know, I'm no' saying that, I never sai' that," Jiwon said quickly, hugging Junhoe tighter and stroking his hair as if he  _really_  had to reassure him, and Junhoe's heart didn't exist, it had all melted away. "I just...i' he okay?"

"I'm gonna go get him real soon. Lemme make sure  _you're_  okay then I'll be going, alright?" Junhoe assured, patting Jiwon's back and the elder's eyes shone as he looked at Junhoe in awe. 

"I love you."

"I love you too," Junhoe said out of instinct, looking around distractedly because his phone seemed to have fallen out of his pocket. Jiwon hummed in contentment, resting his head back against the pillow and after a disappointing realisation that he could not see his phone  _any_ where, Junhoe kissed his temple, whispering 'no homo' which got a sleepy grin out of Jiwon, and he sat up, ready to leave until something tugged on the hem of his sleeve.

"Don't- don't be too mean to him when you get there," Jiwon said with eyebrows drawn together, actually sounding quite coherent and Junhoe could only smile.

"Oh, honey. I'm going to be as mean as I darn well want because of two reasons. He won't mind, and if he does then I don't particularly care."

Jiwon seemed like he was trying to stop himself but eventually he smiled too, and it was quite elating when he whispered an almost inaudible, "Thank you."

Junhoe had to realise something as he walked down those stairs, weaving through the different people. He'd never felt this bound to someone. This  _indebted_ , except he wasn't indebted because he didn't owe Jiwon a thing but he felt like he wanted to give him the world anyway. He wished he had had a best friend before, at least once so he could dial back into his memory and ask himself,  _How did you do it? How did you let them know you love them? How did you make them feel valued, like how you valued them?_

But Junhoe was just an amateur, with a heart that wasn't used to opening up this far.

_Thank you._

Jiwon had thanked him. Which, ultimately, meant that Junhoe had done  _something_  right. And if knowing that made Junhoe feel  _this much_  happiness inside of him then maybe it was enough.

"Junhoe! You dropped this!"

"Ah, God, thank you," Junhoe sighed in utter relief as he took it from Yunhyeong who grinned.

"My pleasure. Wait...you leaving?"

"Ah, I'll be back in like ten. Fetching Hanbin."

Yunhyeong drooped. "If he doesn't want to come, you don't have to force hi-"

"He wants to come. He said," Junhoe lied right through his teeth but it was worth the way Yunhyeong lit up.

"That's great, then!"

"See you, hyung."

Then Junhoe was walking out, phone clutched tight in his hand. Not thinking about Jiwon. Not thinking about Hanbin, about the mess he had caused. Not thinking even about what he was going to say. He was just thinking about how much  _he_  had...grown. Once upon a time, he was the boy who was more lonely than he ever knew he was. The guy who couldn't find someone who'd love him as much as he loved them.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Junhoe was starting to learn about the parts of life that were worth living for. Friendship. And frosting. And no homo. It was scenes like these that were hidden between the lines of the main play, never written in the screenplay or acted out because everyone knows the gist, but since he was only a simple extra in the performance it really meant more to him. It was kind of all he had, while also being more than he had asked for.

If this was an omitted scene then Junhoe wouldn't mind it staying that way. No-one needed to know about the way Junhoe loved Jiwon to pieces and how they could care and cuddle confidently, that was  _their_  thing.

The main story sucked anyway. Junhoe had always liked explanations and director's commentary way, way better.  

(That was an utter lie but it worked in context so Junhoe would go through with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL 
> 
> k101 readers who felt a tad bit nostalgic during this, ily. basically this is the behind the scenes story of chapter nineteen 
> 
> so platonic junbob RULES basically. AND THIS IS A DELETED SCENE THAT DIDN'T MAKE THE CUT THAT I HAVE MODIFIED RECENTLY AND GUESS WHAT 
> 
> I HAVE MORE OF THOSE 
> 
> idk how many i'm going to release, like i never thought that i was going to release this one. definitely at least one more. but separate enough so it's like a spin-off, in the same universe but not so related that the main story needs to be read you g e t me anyway don't get excited im unpredictable and chaotic 
> 
> byeeeee hve a niceday


End file.
